Dark Chi Manipulation
The ability to 'manipulate the metaphysical energy of the body that is powered by dark forces. '''A result of Chi Manipulation when tainted by corruption. The Chi counterpart to Dark Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Cursed Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Dark Chi/Ki Control *Demonic Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Evil Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation Capabilities Users are able to control chi that has been tainted by negative energy a.k.a evil. Due to this, they gain access to powerful dark abilities and forces that are able to give the user incredible power. However, the user's force of will, compassion, and sanity are all lost due to being over taken by evil. However, in return for what has been lost, the user becomes a powerful force to reckoned with. Applications *Berserker Physiology: The user becomes a dangerous fighter that possesses an unquenchable thirst for battle and a frightening degree of power. **Feral Mind: User's are able throw themselves into a murderous frenzy of rage. ***Tranquil Fury: Those who are in tune with their dark chi are able to channel their rage without the loss of control. **Killing Instinct: Users posses a need to kill as well as the knowledge of how to do so. **Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: The user's physical attributes are increased to incredible levels to the point where they are able to survive most most intense of situations. ***Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat: One's physical combat skills are increased, allowing them go up to par with beings that posses equal or superior fighting skills. ***Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability: The physical body of the user is able to withstand intense damage whether they be external or interal. ***Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength: The user possesses increased strength that allow them to destroy there surroundings. *Dark Chi Magic: Users are able to utilize their dark chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. *Demonic Empowerment: User's are able to gain power from demonic forces, allowing them to match the strength of demons. *Flight: Use one's dark chi in order to fly. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: The user becomes stronger when they feed on negative emotions such as despair, anger, or hatred. *Negative Energy/Dark Element Manipulation: Due to the tainted chi, the user is able gain connection to dark elemental forces and evil energy. **Demonic Energy Manipulation:Users are able to control powerful demonic energies. **Elemental/Energy Combat: User's can channel their dark chi in order to increase the effectiveness of their attacks. **Energetic Pressure: The force of the user's dark chi is capable of damaging their foes. **Evil Aura: The user's evil chi is able to give a powerfully malicious aura. **Mystic Martial Arts: One can channel their chi into their physical combat skills. Associations *Chi Magic *Chi Manipulation *Corruption Manipulation * Dark Form Limitations *The versatile abilities that once belonged to Chi Manipulation are now gone. *The user losses all regard for humanity and compassion in exchange for power. *The chi can be suppressed by spiritual meditation or positive forces. *Despite its tainted nature, the dark chi is still dependent on the physical body, so it is still capable of putting a massive strain on the body. Known Users *Ryu/Evil Ryu (''Street Fighter series); via the Satsui no Hadō. *Akuma/Oni (Street Fighter series); via the Satsui no Hadō. *Ken/Violent Ken (Street Fighter series); via Orochi power. *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) *Baby (Dragon Ball GT) *Mira (Dragon Ball) *Shadow Dragons (Dragon Ball GT) * Users of Rinjuken Akugata (Juken Sentai Gekirangers) *Tengu Shredder (Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles ''2003 TV series) * Sho'nuff (''The Last Dragon) *The Demon Sorcerers (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Vaatu (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) Gallery Shin-Akuma.jpg|Shin-Akuma (Street Fighter series) is the result of when Akuma partially gives in to Satsui no Hado. In this form, he personality is the same, but his powers are increased to the fullest extent. Violent-Ken.gif|Violent Ken (Street Fighter/SNK) is the transformation Ken gain when he adsorbs the power of Orochi. While his strength is not linked to the Satsui no Hado, it just as powerful as Evil Ryu or Oni. Frieza Final Form.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was a fearsome tyrant who possessed ki that was as evil as his heart. This allowed to destroy whole planets and withstand the power of Goku's Spirit Bomb. Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has been described as the purest evil from of Majin Buu. His evil energy is also immensely powerful as it allowed Buu to defeat several Kais and take on Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form one on one. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) is a powerful demon born from evil energy. He possessed evil ki great enough to warp the reality of the entire universe. Omega_Shenron_Attack.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) is the ultimate consequence when the Dragon Balls gather too much negative energy. As such, he is able to manipulate the evil energy to his whim. Oni_(2).jpg|After letting the Satsui no Hadou fully engulf and consume him, Akuma (Street Fighter) became more ferocious, losing all regard for humanity, becoming the Maddened Ogre, Oni. Daolon Wong.jpg|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) is a powerful Dark Chi wizard. DarkKamehameha2.png|Mira (Dragon Ball) using the Dark Kamehameha, a variation of the Kamehameha Wave that utilizes dark ki. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Common Powers